


Day 3: First Time

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [3]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay, Gay Sex, Jack Being Romantic, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Top Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack and Alex have sex for the first time and Jack just wants it to be perfect.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 20





	Day 3: First Time

Jack checked his watch for the thousandth time that hour as he lit the last candle. Tonight was the night. His parents were away for the weekend so Alex was coming over and they were gonna have sex.

Since neither of them had ever done it before Jack wanted it to be as special as possible. He'd cleaned the entire house from top to bottom, laid out rose petals, lit a bunch of candles and had a playlist of romantic ballads playing quietly in the background. He was debating lighting some incense when he heard the doorbell ring.

He took the stairs two at a time, skidding on the wooden hallway floor and almost falling over. He opened the door to his grinning boyfriend who he instantly enveloped in a kiss. "Someone's eager." Alex chuckled as Jack let him go.  
"I missed you." Jack shrugged as he stepped back to let him in.  
"You saw me yesterday!" Alex laughed as he toed off his vans. Jack just shrugged. He did not need to justify his intense neediness and mild obsession.

"So. Takeout and movie night?" Alex asked as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. Jack nodded in agreement, his nerves causing him to bounce on his toes like a small child. "Sounds good but maybe later?" Alex raised an eyebrow. The jittery, nervous behaviour had not gone unnoticed. "Alright, what's going on?" Instead of answering Jack simply offered him his hand. He took it wearily and let Jack drag him up the stairs.

When Jack pushed the door open Alex's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock. When he'd mentioned to Jack that he was ready to take things further he had not been expecting this.

"You did all this?" He asked in disbelief, turning to look at his nervous boyfriend.  
"Is it too much? I just wanted things to be special." Alex didn't know what to say.  
"I mean... a little, but it's very sweet." He added reassuringly. He leant in and pressed a kiss to his cheek in an attempt to calm his obvious nerves. "Thank you." He shrugged, blushing a little.

They stood there for another moment before Alex took his hand and led him over to the bed. "If you're not ready-" Alex began but Jack quickly cut him off with a vigorous shake of his head. "No. I am, I just... I know everyone says the first time's never anything worth writing home about but they also say you never forget your first. I just want this to be good for you, ya know?" Alex smiled warmly, squeezing Jack's hand gently.   
"Look, don't do that to yourself okay? Neither of us has done this before so it's not like we have anything to compare it too anyway. Putting unnecessary pressure on yourself is just going to freak you out and then you won't enjoy it. We'll just take it slow and see where we end up. Okay?" Jack nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath and shaking his head a little to clear it. "Okay."

He shuffled a little closer on the bed and pressed a gentle kiss to Jack's cheek. "Seriously, we don't have to do this." Jack rolled his eyes, turning to face him fully. "Oh shut up and kiss me." So Alex did.

Jack just focused on the movement of their lips. He'd been nervous the first time he'd kissed Alex too but that had gone fine and now they did it all the time, and it was good too. Alex moaned softly as he opened up to allow Jack's tongue in, his hand coming up to grip the back of Jack's neck.

The kiss grew more heated as Jack gently pushed him back against the mattress, shifting so that he was straddling Alex's waist. He kissed back eagerly and Jack could already feel his erection pressing up through both their jeans. He groaned softly, pressing their crotches together hard causing Alex to gasp into his mouth.

Refusing to break the kiss, Jack awkwardly reached between them and slowly unzipped Alex's bright purple hoodie. They sat up a little so Alex could pull his arms from the sleeves before hastily throwing it to the floor. They had no choice but to break the kiss in order to remove their shirts but they were immediately connected once more the second they were out of the way.

They stayed that way a while, hands tentatively caressing the newly exposed skin. Jack had never realised how sensitive his spine was until Alex began ghosting his finger down it. 

They began to grind against each other hard until they had no choice but to lose the jeans too. Jack pulled back with a gasp, suddenly hyper-aware of the fact there were only two thin bits of cotton separating their erections. He felt so exposed but seeing Alex beneath him flushed and panting made it worth it.

He swallowed hard before reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out the bottle of lube Rian had gifted him as a joke when they'd first started dating. He offered it to Alex who'd eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure?" He asked wearily. They hadn't spoken in great detail about how they were planning on doing this but Alex had just kind of figured he'd be the one to bite the bullet. Jack just nodded. "I'm sure."

They switched positions and Alex removed both their boxers as Jack got comfortable on his back, relaxing as much as possible. Jack had fingered himself plenty of times before but he'd never taken anything bigger and Alex was most definitely bigger.

"How many fingers do you want me to use?" Alex asked as he removed the plastic wrap from the lid.  
"Uh..." Jack hesitated, glancing down at Alex member nervously. "Three?" He wasn't sure what would be enough but that seemed like a good guess. Alex simply nodded, popping the cap and coating them with the slippery liquid.

Jack hadn't imagined that having someone else finger him would be any different to using his own but somehow it was so much better. He groaned softly despite the burn as Alex stretched him, sporadically rubbing against his prostate and sending waves of pleasure through him. It was so good.

"You think you're ready?" He asked gently once Jack reached a point where he was just thrusting down on his fingers. "I can go up to four if you want." Jack bit down on his lower lip as he glanced down to Alex's dick once more, a thin sheen of precum had formed at the tip and it was so damn hot Jack couldn't think for a minute.

"Do it." He said, laying back and making a conscious effort to relax.  
"Are you sure?" Alex asked, watching him carefully. He didn't want Jack to rush this if he wasn't ready.  
"Alex. Put your dick inside me." He snorted softly and shook his head but began to lube up his shaft.

Once he was satisfied he was slick enough he pressed his tip against Jack's entrance. "Tell me if you need me to stop okay?" Jack nodded. Alex took a deep breath before slowly pushing in.

In all honesty, Jack had been expecting it to hurt way worse than it actually did. Yes the stretch was uncomfortable and a little painful the further Alex pushed in but it was no way near as bad as he'd expected. Once Alex was in all the way he leant down and kissed Jack slow and dirty, easily distracting him from the discomfort. Once Jack had had enough time to adjust he began to rock his hips a little to indicate to Alex he could move, not quite ready to break away from the heated embrace.

Thankfully Alex got the message and began to slowly pull out before pushing back in again. Jack groaned softly. He felt so full and the waves of pleasure seemed to radiate through his whole body. "God, you're so tight." Alex moaned against Jack's lips, pulling away and staring down at him with hungry eyes.

Jack shifted his hips a little since Alex's movements had come to a stop. He groaned at the sensation, burying his face in Jack's neck. "Give me a minute." He mumbled against his skin. "Fuck, I... if I keep going I'm gonna cum." Jack had not been expecting that.

Once Alex had regained some composure he began to move again, this time with more purpose. His thrusts were harder and faster and Jack was very quickly coming undone beneath him.

"Lex!" He moaned, gripping so tightly onto his shoulders that he left small crescent marks from his nails.  
"You like that?" Alex panted, gripping onto Jack's hips so he could pull him down onto his thrusts. Jack made a small choked sound as he nodded vigorously.

He wrapped his legs tight around Alex's waist on instinct and suddenly Alex was thrusting in even deeper and the pleasure rush was making Jack dizzy. "Oh god! Lex fu-uck I'm so close." He panted, barely able to form a sentence. Alex could only nod in response, groaning incoherently. He took a firm grip of Jack's member and began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long for Jack to release all over his stomach, coating Alex's fingers in the process. The sudden tightness of Jack's muscles contracting had Alex releasing deep inside him.

He collapsed against Jack in a sweaty, breathless heap and they both just lay there a while, catching their breaths and enjoying the skin on skin closeness. He slowly pulled out and settled beside Jack, pulling him into his chest.

"You know." He began casually. "I don't think we will have a movie night." Jack glanced up at him with an eyebrow raised.   
"Oh?" Alex shook his head, smirking down at him.   
"Nah. I think we're just gonna do that over and over again instead." Jack laughed, leaning up and pressing their lips together in a brief kiss.  
"I like the sound of that." 


End file.
